The witch and the king
by KLLeo34
Summary: When Hermione got send to Narnia, she never thought she will learn to fight with sword or fall in love with the king, she must make a choice to stay in Narnia or go back to Hogwarts. Read this to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you like this story please forgive me for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes as english is not my first language and please I beg you review and I don't own anything but the plot as the character belong to C.S Lewis and J.K Rowilng **

Hermione was really in a bad mood, she had just learn her boyfriend of one year have been cheating on her with his ex-girlfriend, I should have known that he was cheating on me with her, canceling our dates on the day itself should have been proof by itself thought Hermione.

Hermione had caught them when she went to do her rounds and she heard moaning from a broom closet she decided since it was her job as Head Girl to take points off on the couple that was when she caught Ron making out with Lavender there. I wonder if Harry knew about this and if he did I want to know why he didn't tell me thought Hermione.

Hermione saw Harry whispering to Ginny's ear and asked, "Harry can I talk to you private?"

Harry nodded and followed her to an empty charms room and she asked, "Harry did you knew that Ron was cheating on me?"

Harry looked at her with surprise, Harry thought Hermione was like a big sister he never had and Hermione was the same.

He looked at her and said, "He told me he would end it with her Hermione, I caught them last month in the Room of Requirement and I told him if he didn't end it with her soon, that I will tell you about it, I kept a close eye on him but I thought he ended it with her."

Hermione looked at him with sad eyes, I guess he can't keep his pants to himself thought Hermione bitterly.

Hermione went to the library and took a random book from the bookcase, she felt magic coming from the book. It wasn't magic that she felt in the school, this is different type of magic thought Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes as she let the magic take her. Hermione felt like it was safe to opened her eyes, she looked around and saw herself in a hall that similar to the Great Hall except that there was four thrones instead of a long table.

Hermione felt that she landed something soft and she looked down to see what she had landed on. Hermione squeaked as she saw that she landed on a man.

**A/N Please review and if anyone can be my beta-reader please PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am sorry for not updating but I hit kind of a block. I know that when people from Narnia goes to Earth, that time doesn't pass, so that is why I decided to make Hogwarts part of another universe and I want to thank FeelingCrossToday for beta the story and I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

_One minute I am picking a random book and the next thing I know I landed on a man _thought Hermione. She looked down at the man she landed on and she squeaked. The man was handsome, that was for sure, but that wasn't why Hermione squeaked. No, she squeaked because the man had a crown on his head and she has a feeling that she had landed on someone important.

The man looked at her in shock and irritation. Hermione just then realized that she was still on the man's stomach. Hermione quickly jumped off the man and offered her hand but the man didn't take it.

"Who are you?"asked the man dusting himself at the dirt.

"Why should I tell you?" retorted Hermione. The man looked at her in shock as if she should know who he was.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know who I am?"asked the man, looking at Hermione in bewilderment.

"Should I" asked Hermione, looking at him in confusion. Hermione looked around and noticed the man's clothing: he was wearing a tunic, thought Hermione, and she suddenly realized that she wasn't in Hogwarts, no, she knew she wasn't in England.

"Can you tell me where I am?" asked Hermione looking at him frantically. She needed to know she hadn't travelled back in time. Hermione suddenly noticed the book she had opened wasn't there.

"You are in Narnia," said the man looking at her with interest. Hermione said the first thing that came in her mind.

"You are crazy!" shouted Hermione. The man looked at her and chuckled at her. Hermione felt like hitting the man but decided not to, she was too tired to hit him, and she fainted. The man looked at Hermione's unconscious body and he wondered what in Aslan's name had brought her here. He looked at what the girl had dropped. The man was surprised to see it was a piece of wood. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Hi Peter, who's this?" asked the man's brother looking at the girl's unconscious body.

"Honestly Edmund I don't know; all I know is that she isn't from here," said Peter rubbing his stomach even through the girl didn't look like she was heavy.

Edmund noticed that Peter was rubbing his stomach and chuckled.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"She landed on me," said Peter glaring at his brother. Edmund put his hand up in a defeated way but still had a smile on his face.

"Don't you think it's odd that she came from the middle of nowhere?" asked Edmund, looking at Hermione and he was surprised to see her clothing.

"Yes but we don't know how she got here so until she wakes up we are pretty much clueless," answered Peter. He picked her up and put her in his room. Peter looked at her clothes and was shocked at how revealing her clothes were.

He looked at the wand he had picked up; he could see it was touched a lot from the finger prints. _Why, Aslan, did you bring her and for what reason?_ thought Peter, looking at Hermione. It was just then that he heard someone knocking the door.

"Come in," said Peter. He looked at his sister and smiled softly.

"I heard from Edmund that we have a visitor - is that true?" asked Lucy. Peter gestured to Hermione's unconscious body.

"Isn't that proof enough," answered Peter.

"Why are you here, Lu? I know that you aren't here to talk to me about our visitor so what is your reason?" asked Peter. Lucy sighed and looked at him sadly.

"You are needed in the council, it appears that they need to talk to you about a problem," said Lucy meekly. She knew what the reason of the council was and she knew her brother wasn't going to like it.

"Tell them I will be there in a few minutes," ordered Peter and he took one last glance at the girl that fallen onto him.

When Peter arrived to the council, he knew immediately something was wrong. Peter didn't see Susan smiling instead he saw his sister looking grim, Edmund looking shocked and Lucy looking sad.

"What is wrong?" asked Peter.

"Your highness, as you know you are seventeen but the people are feeling quite uneasy," said one of his advisor. Peter frowned. He wondered what was making the people of Narnia uneasy.

"Why are the people uneasy?" asked Peter. It was then that Susan looked at Peter and nodded at him to sit down. Peter didn't like where this was going.

**Hogwarts**

Harry was becoming quite worried: it had been a few days since Hermione had been missing and no one cared where she had gone, well, except Ginny and Luna. Ron was too busy snogging Lavender to care where she was. Harry narrowed his eyes when he thought of Ron. He was no more his friend when he went back to cheating on Hermione.

He needed to go to Professor Dumbledore to see if he knew where Hermione was so after a long time guessing Professor Dumbledore's password (Mars Bar) he finally saw the headmaster.

"Come in Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. Harry couldn't help but but see that Professor Dumbledore wasn't worried about Hermione.

"Care for a lemon drop?" asked Professor Dumbledore, offering Harry a lemon drop. Harry declined the offer and looked at the old man in sadness.

"So, Harry, what can I do for you?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, do you know where Hermione went?" asked Harry. He couldn't help but blame himself. If he had told Hermione earlier then this wouldn't have happened to her.

"I know where she is Harry and I can tell you there is a chance that she isn't coming back," answer Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. Harry frowned and looked at the old man in anger.

"If you know where she is then why don't you bring her back?" asked Harry angrily. Professor Dumbledore sighed but didn't immediately answer Harry's question. Harry was getting impatient; he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Harry, understand that it is fate is where Hermione is and you must understand that you cannot change fate," answered Professor Dumbledore, smiling at Harry. If he isn't going to bring back then I will, thought Harry.

**A/N I know it is a bit short but I tried my best to make it long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you like this chapter, I want to thank FeelingCrossToday for beta the story and I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter.**

When Hermione woke up, the first thing that she thought of was that she was dreaming. Hermione snorted when she thought of the man that had said she was in Narnia. Her eyes widened when she realized that she wasn't in her room in Hogwarts.

Hermione touched her pockets and her eyes widened some more when she realized that she didn't have her wand in her pocket. Hermione looked around and started to search for it, hoping it was there, but it wasn't in the room. Hermione started to panic when she saw it wasn't in the room.

Hermione needed to find her wand and fast. She got out of the room and noticed that there were fauns, centaur and nymphs everywhere. Hermione felt uncomfortable with how they were staring at her.

Hermione looked at their clothes and then to hers. She blushed when she realized that her clothes were inappropriate compare to theirs. Hermione saw one of the doors was ajar and she heard someone arguing.

Hermione peeked and saw the boy who she had landed on was arguing with some people whom Hermione Hermione guessed were his brother and sisters.

"Peter, please understand this is for best," said one of his sisters.

The girl was very beautiful and she might have been younger then Hermione maybe a year. So his name is Peter, thought Hermione looking at the boy who she had landed on. Hermione didn't know what they were arguing about but whatever it was, Peter didn't like it.

"Can I at least choose on this matter?" asked Peter, his voice filled with disgust when he said the word matter. Hermione looked at them, she could see that his brother wasn't happy as well but she could see a sign of relief. Hermione saw that one of his sisters, that looked like she might be just thirteen, looked shocked at what Peter said.

"Of course, you have a choice in the matter but they are give you one year and if you don't find her then they will choose for you," said the girl. Hermione wanted to know what they were talking about.

"I can't believe that this is happening to me," said Peter, looking at his siblings.

"So what do you know about our visitor?" asked his sister. Hermione looked at the girl, she could tell the girl was trying to change the subject and unfortunately for Hermione, she was the subject.

"Nothing Lucy except that she isn't from Narnia nor she is from any of our neighbouring countries," answered Peter.

"How did she get here, that's what I want to know," said the other sister.

Hermione agreed with her, she only opened the book to read and then she landed on Peter. Hermione decided that it would be better if she stopped listening to their conversation and went back to searching for her wand.

Hermione sighed and tried to remember when the last time she saw it was. Hermione eyes widen when she realized that it might have fallen when she landed on Peter.

Hermione needed to get to that hall before someone noticed her wand and threw it away. She walked around trying not to be noticeable but she knew that would be nearly impossible because of her clothes.

After what seemed like forever to Hermione, she found the place where she had landed. Hermione looked around the hall and saw that her wand wasn't thee but she noticed that they were four thrones. Hermione was shocked to see that; she had seen or read about had two thrones, not four.

"I see you're that feeling better," said Peter, who appeared out of nowhere. Hermione looked at him in shock and nodded.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" asked Peter. Hermione looked around, she saw a faun looking at them with interest and hope. Hermione wanted to know why they were looking at them with hope.

"My name is Hermione Granger," said Hermione looking at the painting of the lion. I wonder if anyone misses me, thought Hermione. She missed everyone, well, except Ron. No, she definitely didn't miss him.

"Where are you from?" asked Peter. Hermione raised her eyebrows; she didn't know anything about him.

"I don't know who you are sir so why I should tell you?" said Hermione. Peter was about to ask more question about her when his sister came.

"Peter there you are, I have been searching for you," said his sister, ignoring Hermione. Hermione needed to think another name for her instead of his sister but since she didn't know what her name was, she had to settle on calling her his sister or Peter's sister.

"My name is Susan, I am Peter's sister," said Susan smiling warmly at Hermione. Hermione smiled right back at her but since she didn't know what her name was, she had to settle on calling her his sister or Peter's sister.

"My name is Hermione," said Hermione. Susan nodded and took Hermione's hand; she smiled at Hermione and then did something that shocked Hermione. Susan dragged Hermione to a room. It was similar to the room where she had woken up to but instead of swords there were books. Hermione knew that she and Susan would get along splendidly.

Susan took out some dresses and Hermione looked at Susan in confusion. Hermione wanted to know what the dresses were for; she could see that they were very beautiful.

"I am going to get something appropriate for you to wear," said Susan when she noticed the confusion on Hermione's face and she looked at Hermione's clothes with disappointment.

Susan looked at all the dresses in her bed and then at Hermione. She looked at the red dress and then at Hermione. Susan gave the dress to Hermione and told her to try it on.

Hermione didn't know how to wear the dress. It was definitely different from any of the dresses she had ever worn before. It took Hermione forever before she figured out how to wear it properly.

When Hermione went out, she saw Susan looking at her with disappointment. Hermione frowned; she thought that the dress fitted her perfectly.

"You look great in the dress but we need to fix your hair," said Susan. Good luck trying to tame my hair, thought Hermione. It took Ginny a long time to tame Hermione's hair and Hermione chuckled when she remembered what Ginny had tried.

Susan took out a comb and started to comb Hermione's hair. Hermione was shocked to see that Susan was able to comb her hair. Susan smiled in triumph when she was done with her hair.

They heard someone knocking on the door and Susan told them to come in. Hermione saw it was Lucy and Peter. He was staring at her while Lucy was looking at Susan and Hermione.

"Lucy, meet our guest Hermione. Hermione meet Lucy," said Susan, introducing Hermione to Lucy. Hermione shook Lucy's hand. She looked around the room and saw that her wand wasn't here. Where can it be? thought Hermione.

"I heard that you are not from here," said Lucy. Hermione nodded at her, she wasn't even from this world.

"No I am not from here," confirmed Hermione. She wanted to get out of here and go somewhere – preferably a library or a place where there is a lot of books.

"So where are you from?" asked Lucy. Hermione needed to think of the best way of telling them that she was from another world without saying anything about magic.

"I am from England and I go to a boarding school," said Hermione, hoping that they would stop asking her questions.

Hermione was surprise to see their reaction, instead of them looking at her as if she was crazy, which Hermione was expecting, they were looking at her in shock. Hermione wondered if there were people from her world that came here.

"So which boarding school did you go to?" asked Susan, who was trying to break the tension between the three of them.

"I went to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

Hermione could see that they were puzzled, it was clearly written in their faces, but Peter looked at her carefully as if to see if she was lying. Hermione stared right back at him, daring him to accuse her of lying.

"Where is Hogwarts?" asked Peter.

"It is in Scotland," answered Hermione. Susan and Lucy looked at them, back and forth like it was a tennis match, and you could see the amusement on their faces. Hermione prayed to God that someone was looking for a way to bring her back.

**Hogwarts**

It had been few weeks since Harry talked to Professor Dumbledore and so far Harry hadn't had any luck on Hermione's whereabouts. Whoever did it must be a good kidnapper, thought Harry as he walked to the library.

Harry frowned. He couldn't find Hermione or any clues as to what she had been doing before her disappearance. Harry saw a book and frowned. Harry took a look at it and he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

Harry tried to open the book and was happy to find that he could now open it. Harry started to read the book. His eyes widened when he read the first line.

_A girl from another world, where magic is both good and evil,_

_Will come to Narnia in the time of great need,_

_Destined to help the High King and his siblings from another threat._

_The girl will be a companion to the High King,_

_She will be the bridge to mend the wizards and the people of Narnia._

_The girl will be given a choice to stay or to leave,_

_Her choice will either raise or build a new world._

Hermione can't be part of this thought Harry and he turned the next page to find out more information but it seemed like they wasn't any more. Harry looked at the book in great hatred. He needed to tell Professor Dumbledore about this.

Harry frowned when he saw that the password had changed and after a bit less time figuring out the password (Lemon Drop) he finally saw the headmaster who was smiling at Harry.

"Professor, I think I figured out where Hermione is," said Harry. Professor Dumbledore nodded at him to take a seat and offered him a lemon drop. Harry wanted to know what the deal was with Professor Dumbledore and lemon drops.

"So Harry, what did you figure out?" asked Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling at Harry. Harry took a deep breath and started to tell him about him about the book. Harry was shocked to see that Professor Dumbledore was smiling at what he had just said.

"Harry, this prophecy had been written since the time of Merlin. You see Harry there are different universes compared to ours," said Professor Dumbledore.

"But there is no such thing as another universe," protested Harry. Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry sadly and he had this dreamy look on his face. Harry wondered what was Professor Dumbledore was thinking.

"But there is no such thing as another universe," protested Harry. Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry sadly and he had this dreamy look on his face. Harry wondered what was Professor Dumbledore was thinking.

"Harry, what you think is impossible is possible," said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling at him. Harry frowned; he didn't get what Professor Dumbledore was saying.

"Sir, do you think that Hermione will come back?" asked Harry.

"We don't know, all we can do is hope Harry that she will come back," answered Professor Dumbledore. Harry nodded and prayed that she would come back. If she didn't then he would find a way to go to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter and I want to thank FeelingCrossToday for betaing this.**

Hermione looked at the books in front of her and sighed. She had been trying to find a way back home but so far she'd had no such luck. Hermione wasn't so sure if she wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

Yes she missed her friends but she wasn't ready to face Ron and Lavender. If she went back Ron would rub it in her face and she didn't want to go through that much pain nor did she wanted to se all the happy couples that would remind her that she failed in her own relationship with Ron. Hermione was still thinking about it when Peter came up from behind her. He didn't know why but he wanted to talk to her; after all she could be spying on them.

"Still trying to find a way back to that place?" asked Peter hesitantly. Out of all the Pevensie siblings, only Peter was the only one who didn't try to hide the fact that he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, aren't there any books about People who had appeared from the middle of nowhere?" asked Hermione. Peter shook his head at her, took a seat beside her and looked at the books in amazement. He had never seen someone reading this many books before.

"Why do you want to go back there so badly?" asked Peter. Hermione stopped reading and started to think about his question. She didn't notice that he was touching his pockets. Peter still didn't know why he didn't throw the stick away; maybe because he had a feeling that he might need to give it back to Hermione.

"My family and friends are missing me," said Hermione automatically.

"But do you want to go back?" asked Peter, his piercing blue eyes looking at her chocolate brown eyes. Hermione shivered but didn't answer. She suddenly noticed that there wasn't anyone in the library but them. Did she want to go back to Hogwarts? And if she did what was her reason?

"I don't know," admitted Hermione reluctantly. Peter nodded at her answer, then looked around and noticed Lucy spying on them.

"Excuse me, Hermione of England, but I have business to attend to," said Peter, trying to control his anger. Hermione was shocked at the anger in his voice - from what she had seen so far, he usually controlled his temper. Peter was about to leave when Hermione said:

"By the way, your highness, you don't need to call me Hermione of England, Hermione will do," said Hermione.

"I will call you Hermione when you start calling me Peter and not your highness," said Peter smiling at her. She blushed but hid it as she looked down at the book in her hand, hoping that he doesn't notice her blush. She had to admit that he was a handsome guy and intelligent one at that.

"Alright Peter," said Hermione, saying the last part hesitantly. Peter walked towards his sister; she was going to hear an earful from him.

Hermione noticed that the fauns were looking at her and then the retreating form of Peter. Ever since she had started talking to Peter, everyone was giving them looks of hope and some of the nymphs were giggling whenever she was talking to Peter.

She stared at the books in front of her and sighed. She might as well start hitting the books - who knows, maybe if she was lucky there might be a book that might send her back.

She picked the first book from the sack and started reading it. Her eyes started to widen when she read about the White Witch. She started to curse under her breath; she had to keep her magic a secret from them, well, until they could trust her. She had never felt so miserable in her life. First she learnt that her wand was missing, second that there is a chance that she can't go back home and third that they don't like witches.

She closed the book - maybe she would feel better in the gardens. As she walked towards the gardens, she could see the fauns and the nymphs whispering and pointing at her. She wanted to know what all the fuss was about. She had asked Susan and Lucy but the both of them gave each other knowing looks and then claimed that it was usual for them when new people come to Cair Paravel.

Hermione took a seat beside the rose beds. She loved sitting there because it reminded her of home. She started to think about Narnia. It truly was a wonderful place at times. Hermione thought that she was dreaming. Her mother would love this place: when she had learned that Hermione was a witch and that it wasn't a joke she had asked if there such were things as fairies and fauns.

Her father in the other hand, it took him a bit longer to believe that she was a witch and the only way to convince him was to break his computer and then repair it. She giggled when she remembered his face; it was really a funny sight. She inhaled the scent of the roses and sighed in happiness.

"I see that you like the roses here," said Peter. She smiled and nodded at him. He took a seat beside her. He sighed and the both of them sat in silence taking in the beauty of the court. Between the four siblings Hermione liked Peter the most because he didn't ask her a lot of questions and he could be quiet at times.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Peter suddenly. Hermione looked at him in shock. She hadn't seen that question coming. He looked at her in shock and apologized at what he had asked. He hadn't meant to ask that out loud; she was a mystery to him and one that he wanted to figure out.

"My mother would like it here. She was one of those people that was still in touch in her inner child," answered Hermione smiling at him. Peter sucked in a breath. She was a pretty girl but not one of those natural beauties - a hidden beauty. His sister had been spying on them whenever she could, and he didn't like what his sister was accusing him of. She wasn't from here but some place called England. He and his siblings didn't believe her but they needed to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Your parents, what were they like?" asked Peter. He had never had parents, at least, that's what he thought; he couldn't remember anything about them. She smiled at him and then told him everything about her parents, skipping anything to do with magic. He was surprised to hear about them being dentist and had a flashback of waiting in a room when she said that.

"You miss them don't you," stated Peter. It wasn't a question. He could see the sadness when she talked about her parents and saw a tear in her eye. He didn't know how to comfort a girl; Susan had never cried and Lucy was always comforted by Tumnus. He did what he thought would comfort her, which was rubbing her back as she cried.

"I am sorry about that, do you miss your parents?" asked Hermione after she had finally stopped crying. She was embarrassed that she had cried in front of him, she had never cried in front of anybody in her life. He looked away when he answered her question.

"I don't remember anything about our parents. For the longest time Susan had acted like a mother," admitted Peter. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully and in pity, she didn't know what was it like not to remember anything about her family. They sat in silence for the rest of the day.

* * *

Harry clenched his fist when he saw Ron and Lavender snogging, he didn't care that his ex was missing. He hadn't told anyone about the book except Professor Dumbledore, almost all the teachers had been searching for her. Well, the key word was almost: the only teacher that wasn't searching for her was Professor Snape.

It hadn't been the same since her disappearance. Now that she was gone, the teachers seemed to notice that without Hermione here Ron's grades had slipped. Professor Snape had decided to make the Gryffindor's lives more miserable. Harry thought that Professor Snape missed Hermione, although he would never admit it.

"Any news about Hermione whereabouts?" asked Ginny taking a seat beside him. He shook his head at her. He hated lying to her but she would have thought that he was crazy if he said Professor Dumbledore said that she was in another planet. No, it will be better not to tell her. She looked at Ron and Lavender in disgust and started to mumble 'prat'.

"How can he not care that his ex is missing?" asked Harry.

"I'm not Ron, Harry if there is anyone that can answer that it will be the prat himself," answered Ginny. She smirked when she saw Errol carrying a howler. Harry wondered what she told Mrs. Weasley about the break-up. Ron stopped snogging Lavender when he saw Errol and his face paled when he saw the howler in Errol's claw.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON HERMIONE WITH LAVENDER BROWN BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T GIVE YOU WHAT SHE WANTED. I THOUGHT THAT I'D TAUGHT YOU BETTER. WHEN YOU COME BACK HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOU WILL BE SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR AUNT MURIEL THIS SUMMER AND IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS THEN YOU ARE WRONG MISTER!" shouted Mrs. Weasley and then the howler went to Ginny.

"Thank you for telling me this Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley and then the howler burned. Everyone broke into whispers at what they heard and Ron looked at his sister in anger who gave him a smirk. Her brother deserve to be humiliated; her brother was a pig because he couldn't wait for her to be ready.

Ginny wished that Hermione could have seen this but she couldn't have. Instead she was missing and this was her brother's fault, Ginny presumed. She had been hoping that she would become her sister-in-law but now that they had broke up, she might get Lavender. She didn't get what her brother saw in her - that girl had no brains. No, in second thoughts the two of them were perfect for each other.

She hoped that wherever Hermione was that she was safe and not in pain.

**A/N Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had only been here for a month but it felt like years to her.

Hermione touched her hair for what seemed like the millionth time today. She had been dragged from the library by Susan who had forced her into wearing one of the most expensive dresses in her life. She had to hand it to Susan; the queen had a gift of taming her hair.

She didn't know what the special occasion was but from what she had seen so far she knew it was going to be special to the people of Narnia. She looked at the mirror amazed at what she saw. Instead of seeing a plain girl she saw a girl that would be considered pretty: her usual bushy hair was now long and curly and ended with ringlets which suited her heart shape face. She was wearing a blue dress with a white bow under the breast of the dress and white thread was sewn in a pattern on the inside of the sleeves and around the beading on the dress.

"Stop touching your hair Hermione! You look amazing, even if I do say so myself," said Susan proudly. She has to admit that it was hard to tame Hermione's hair but she also had to admit that it would be worth it when she saw Peter's reaction. As much as her brother denied that he was smitten with her, from what she had heard from Lucy and seen herself, it was obvious that he was infatuated with their guest.

"What is this special occasion about anyway?" asked Hermione. Susan slapped herself in the forehead. How could she have forgotten that Hermione wasn't from here? She and her siblings had been so busy decorating the castle to tell her this celebration marked the defeat of the white witch.

"We are celebrating the defeat of the white witch," informed Susan. Hermione nodded at that. It made sense that they would be celebrating the defeat of the white witch but it troubled her that they didn't like witches. There had been times she had nearly let it slip that she was a witch but luckily she had caught herself before she had said it.

Susan looked at Hermione critically one last time and then sighed. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her wondering what was wrong with the way she looked. Susan said to come in when they heard someone knocking at the door and was surprised to see the page holding what looked like a package.

"Aron, who is that for?" asked Susan, looking at the package in curiosity. Aron, who seemed to lose his voice for a few moments, gaped at Hermione before answering.

"King Peter wanted me to give this to Lady Hermione," answered Aron when he regained his speech. Susan raised her eyebrows at Hermione, who was in shock at what the page had would Peter send her package and what is the reason behind it? Hermione thought. Susan thanked the page and unwrapped the package for Hermione, who was still in shock. She gasped when she saw what was in it.

Her brother, well, what could she say about him, he hated anything to do with shopping and yet he had bought a necklace, and not just any kind of necklace but a necklace that suited what Hermione was wearing. The necklace was simple yet pretty. It was a blue rose that was being held gracefully by two antiqued brass sparrows from which the vintage blue, porcelain rose cameo was suspended.

"Why is he giving me this?" asked Hermione when she regained her speech. Susan didn't answer her question; instead she ordered Hermione to wear it. She has to admit her brother seemed to know what complimented Hermione. He said that he wasn't smitten but then what did he call this because friends don't give these type of gifts.

"Now you will gain almost every male attention in the room," said Susan happily. Hermione snorted at what she said. She doubted that seeing as Susan was a very beautiful woman and most men would be staring at Susan not her. Susan raised her eyebrows at Hermione but didn't comment.

Peter paced around his room. He didn't know what was happening to him. He had been having these strange feelings whenever he was near Hermione and he didn't know why. If he told his sisters they would tell him that he was in love with her but Edmund would laugh and say that it was nothing. He didn't know when these feelings had started. Maybe when she had told him about her friends or when he had seen her helping one of the nymphs. He didn't know what had made him buy that necklace for Hermione. When he had seen the necklace it had reminded him of her.

He heard the horns blowing and knew it was time for the ball. He sighed. He hated going to balls where most of the girls would be trying to get his attention. He looked at the wand. It had been a long time since the wand had come into his possession. Peter put the wand in his closet.

It was time for the ball and Hermione was so nervous that she wanted to vomit. It was true that being friends with Harry meant that people knew who she was but that didn't mean she was used to had always been the shy and awkward girl in primary school. People hadn't stopped staring at her. You would think in the weeks since she been here they would have stopped but it hadn't changed.

She heard her name being called, so she took a deep breath and went inside. She felt her cheeks burning up by the way the people were looking at her. She kept her head up and hoped that she wouldn't fall down. If only her mother could see her now; she would have said that she was living in a fairytale. She was met by Edmund and Peter who were looking at her speechlessly.

"Hermione I must say that you look utterly ravishing," complimented Edmund. Hermione blushed at his complimented and thanked him. She glanced at Peter who was still speechless. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his face. It wasn't like her to giggle and she didn't like it one bit.

Edmund glanced at Hermione and then at Peter before deciding to leave him and Hermione alone. He left them but not before giving them an excuse by saying that he needed talk to Lucy about some important business. They stared at each other and then looked around feeling uncomfortable.

"Thank you for the necklace," said Hermione. Peter looked at the necklace around her neck. He had to admit that it suited her.

"It's no problem," said Peter. He glanced at his sisters who were giving him looks that said dance with her you idiot. He cleared his throat and Hermione glanced at him quizzically.

"Hermione, uh, would you like to, uh, dance?" said Peter. He wanted to slap himself, he was acting like he had never asked a girl to dance, but then again, if he had to compare those girls and Hermione, he would say that those girls' beauty counted for nothing against Hermione's.

"Sure but I should warn you that I am not great dance partner," warned Hermione. Peter chuckled at what she said.

"Don't worry, I have enough dancing experience for the both of us," said Peter, chuckling, and took her by the hand to the dance floor.

Lucy smiled at the sight of her brother dancing with Hermione. She had to admit that the two of them could be so clueless about their feelings. She eyed the necklace round Hermione's neck. She hadn't seen that necklace before but it suited the dress that Hermione was wearing.

"Su, where did Hermione get the necklace?" Lucy asked Susan.

"Peter gave her that necklace," answered Susan. She looked at Edmund, giggling at the sight of him dancing drunkenly. She had to admit that a drunken Edmund was a funny Edmund,especially when he was dancing or at least attempting to dance. She glanced at Hermione and Peter; they looked so cute together.

Peter could feel butterflies in his stomach as he danced with Hermione. When he looked at her in the dress he was truly mesmerized by her. Now, looking at her chocolate eyes, he didn't want this dance to end, nor did he want to stop holding her. Damn it, what was happening to him? He had never had these types of feelings before.

Hermione looked at her feet and was surprised that she wasn't stepping on Peter's. She could feel his body heat as they danced. She stared at Peter's blue eyes and felt herself drowning in them. She didn't feel the stares that the people were giving her and Peter as she danced with him.

She didn't care that the fauns whispering at the two of them, nor did she hear the nymphs giggling at the sight of the two of them. No, she didn't care about anything as they danced because when she was dancing with him, it felt like it was only the two of them and no one else. She hadn't had this feeling before, not with Ron or any of the boys that she dated, which hadn't been a lot.

Susan looked at Peter and Hermione. It was obvious from the way they were dancing that they only saw each other and didn't have a care in the world. Her brother was losing time for the deadline and if he didn't decide to court her soon, she might need to take the matters into her hands.

All too soon for their liking the dance ended and Hermione walked towards where the drinks were and took a seat beside Lucy. They watched one of the noblemen trying to get Susan's attention but failing miserably. She glanced at Peter who was dancing with one of the nymphs. Hermione wanted to hit that nymph but caught herself. Who was she to say who he could and couldn't dance with?

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Lucy.

"Yes I am Lucy, I haven't had this much fun in a long time," admitted Hermione. Lucy smiled at that, then chuckled when she saw Peter trying to hide from one of the nymphs. She has to admit that Hermione had made things interesting since her arrival, but in a good way. She hoped that Hermione wouldn't leave; she was the only one beside Tumnus who didn't treat her like a child but an adult.

* * *

Harry looked at the book in his had started reading Hermione's book since her disappearance. He had to admit that now he understood the reason why Hermione loved books: they take you to another place. He missed Hermione a lot. She was, after all, like a sister to him.

He sighed when he thought of that prophecy that he had found. Hermione was going to be a companion to a king; for all he know that king might be older then her by twenty years or by ten years, which would make him too old for her. He glanced at Ginny who was doing her potions essay with Luna. The three of them missed Hermione the most; he would be the first to admit that without he wouldn't have survived most of the danger that had happened.

He continued reading the book, remembering that this was her favourite. He smiled sadly when he thought of the Granger family; they must be missing their daughter a lot. He had never met them, seeing as Hermione never invited them, nor did she talk about them a lot, but when she did, you could hear the love she had for her family.

Mrs. Weasley heard about Hermione being 'kidnapped' and she blamed it on her youngest son. He had to admit that in a way it was his fault because he had cheated on her with Lavender which had caused to pick up that book. It seemed like this past week had been pick on Ron and Lavender week.

Wherever Ron went, people would be hexing him from left to right, even the Slytherins, but Harry suspected that they were doing that because they weren't going to get in trouble with the Professors. The same would be said for Lavender but it was worse for her seeing as one day (Harry didn't know who had done it but he had a feeling that he knew who it was) she woke up with a pig snout and sl*t on her forehead. It took two whole days for it to come off and he had a feeling that the teachers were taking their sweet time.

"Harry don't worry, they will bring her back safe and sound," comforted Ginny. He nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would tell her that Hermione might not come back and that she was in a totally different universe where there was a king. He didn't know what to do - he wanted to tell someone so badly but he was afraid. He went to his dorm and lay down on his bed.

He needed something that would distract him from his worries, anything, and then he noticed a journal. It had been a gift from Hermione as a birthday present. He could write it all down;maybe it would make him feel better about keeping Hermione's whereabouts from his friends.

His best friend was gone and it is his fault because he hadn't told her earlier that her boyfriend was cheating on her with his ex.

**A/N Please Review **


End file.
